


Ask

by Lily Catts (Borjarnon)



Category: Shirobako (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borjarnon/pseuds/Lily%20Catts
Summary: Segawa takes Miyamori out to a date. It's a learning experience for the both of them.





	Ask

Miyamori counted the keyframes and put them back in the envelope. "Thanks for the hard work," she said.

"Why the long face?" Segawa said.

"Do I look depressed?" Miyamori looked around for a mirror, found none, and hung her head in shame. "I thought about what you asked me a few days back. About what I wanted to do and where I wanted to go next."

Segawa put on a sympathetic face. "Looks like you haven't found an answer yet, then? It won't come to you instantly, so don't stress yourself."

Miyamori shook her head, staring at the floor. "No, that's the thing. It came to me. I... I want to be a producer."

Why did she blurt it out anyway? What made her so sure that Segawa wouldn't belittle her? She braced herself for the blow, the ridicule that would follow. 

"Why, that's a nice dream to have," Segawa said. "It won't be easy, but you'll need to learn how to talk to all sorts of people. It's not just animators you're going to chase. Are you still interested?"

"If that's what it takes, then I'll do it," Miyamori said, her heart sighing silently.

"Go for it," Segawa said.

Miyamori averted her eyes. "But..."

"It's a nice dream. It's worth doing. It's  _always_  worth doing."

Miyamori smiled. Segawa's words had a certain edge to them, like a deep well of passion was bubbling up. "Speaking from experience?"

Segawa smiled again, that mysterious, adult smile. "That's a secret."

Miyamori bowed, to hide her own smile. "I'll get going now. Thanks for everything."

"Say, Miyamori. I have Sunday free, and I'm going out to buy some clothes. Would you like to go with me?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you bring me donuts," Segawa said, twirling her hair. "I have other production assistants, but I don't talk with them as I do with you. Besides, looking at clothes is a nice form of therapy, too."

"I don't hate the idea, but I'm not so sure..." Miyamori thought about how much money she could spare for clothes. Not much. Looking at them might only remind her how far she still had to go.

"Still, I'd like you to come with me anyway. It won't be about work. Just, how do I put it... Human interaction?" Segawa chuckled softly. "That came out a little dry, didn't it?"

"I'll go," Miyamori said. She didn't really know why she agreed, but it was the least she could do for the first person to encourage her on her dreams.

* * *

 

Miyamori arrived at the station exit at the promised time, feeling very much like a fish out of the water. She had lied to her friends about having to do some stuff on her own. The arrangement reeked of a date, but she was indebted to Segawa.

A well-dressed woman approached her. "Did you have trouble changing lanes?" she asked.

"Thank you, but I'm looking for someone," Miyamori said, not making eye contact.

"That's a little cold, Miyamori," the woman said.

Miyamori blinked. The woman's pout was familiar. "Segawa? I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you!"

Segawa was wearing a faux fur coat and knee-high boots. Her hair was tied in a short neat braid, making her seem entirely like a different person. A red umbrella hung from her arm. "I get that sometimes. People are used to my casual getup, so they get the shock of their lives when I dress up. Miyamori?"

"Sorry," Miyamori said, blushing. "I just spaced out a bit."  _She's so pretty. No, gorgeous!_

"Let's go to the mall, then."

They went to the department store, to look for shawls. Miyamori followed Segawa, who took long, dignified steps to their destination.

"What do you think about this one?" Segawa said, holding up a red-and-black striped shawl.

"Hmm. Hmmmm." Miyamori rested her chin on her hand for what seemed an eternity, before committing to an answer. "I guess it doesn't match what you're wearing, but with the right clothes...?"

Segawa ran her fingers through the shawl. "The fabric feels nice." She gave it a flick, and swung it a few times. "This will do nicely."

"Umm, what was that for?" Miyamori asked.

Segawa smiled. "I'm not really a fan of shawls myself, especially a fancy one like this, but it's nice to have a reference for drawing."

Miyamori blinked. "You mean you're buying that for work?"

"Well, I could wear it every now and then, but yes, it's more of a reference."

"That's so cool," Miyamori said.

"How do you think we animators learn how to animate things?" Segawa said. "If you're only going to use anime as a reference, then you'll never truly get the feel for something. There's no substitute for the real thing."

"I didn't realize that," Miyamori said. She needed to talk to Ema more about these things. Know more about the animation process so that she wouldn't be too intimidated with it. And besides, if she truly wanted to be a producer, this should be common knowledge to her.

On the way to the coat section, Miyamori and Segawa spotted a woman with her child, who was pulling her hand here and there and everywhere, much to her mother's disdain. Segawa stopped and pretended to examine the plaid shirts beside her, while secretly watching the mother-and-child duo.

"Segawa?" Miyamori said, making furtive glances towards Segawa's object of interest.

"Ssh. I need to see this," Segawa said.

"Is this for work again?"

"For an animator, everything is an excuse for work. The mother's fretting--she loves her son, but every moment where he threatens to run off drives a spike through her heart."

"You can notice that much?"

"Who do you think I am?" Segawa said, giggling a little. "Sorry if I'm being a little weird on our trip."

"It's all right," Miyamori said. "I'm learning a lot just being out here."

They continued on.

Miyamori looked at the coats. She wanted one, but...

"You're shivering in that getup of yours, aren't you?"

"Me? No!"

"Oh, but what you're wearing isn't suitable for winter. The upcoming one is fiercer than usual.  I can't have you freeze to death if you fall off your bike one day in January."

"The heater's good in the office, and I only have to bike really fast," Miyamori said.

"You're hugging your arms."

"I'm not!"

"I do recommend this coat," Segawa said, touching her shoulders and pointing to the brand-new one on rack. "Mine's four years old, and we've taken good care of each other."

"It still looks like brand new," Miyamori said.

"I'm not particularly well-off myself, you know. I'm still an animator! But good clothes are nice. They make you look good, and they're pleasant to wear. I've never regretted buying clothes in my adult life."

Miyamori grinned. "What about before you were an adult?"

"You might not believe it, but I was young and stupid once."

Miyamori looked at the coat again, picturing herself wearing it. Black was the only color, so she would have an identical one to Segawa's. Would it be really okay? "I  _could_  buy it, but I'll have to skip lunch every day for a few months."

Segawa frowned at her. "You should allocate some of your budget for your basic needs. This isn't a question of buying clothes, this is about buying  _enough_  clothes for yourself. We work so hard that we neglect ourselves too often. When I was starting out, I used to buy half-price bento for my meals, but my health couldn't take it, so I learned how to cook." Segawa leaned forward to whisper, "I still burn my food sometimes, but it's nicer for me."

"I'm not really good at this whole adult thing," Miyamori said. "Like we've talked before, I kind of know what I want, but I've no idea where or how to start."

"You're in a better shape than when I was your age," Segawa said.

"I don't understand."

Segawa looked away, her eyes shadowing a passing couple. "No one ever asked me that question, and it took me a while before I realized that I needed an answer for it. And believe me when I say it's better to know sooner than later. Of course, it still won't be easy, but it won't be as hard as you think it is." Her smile was a little too delicate, as if a passing wind could extinguish it.

"That's a little heavy, Segawa. I don't know how to respond to that, but I'm sort of glad you told me about it," Miyamori said. She took the coat off the rack. "I'm going to buy this, then."

"Oh, leave it to me."

"No way! This is expensive!"

"It's my choice. Besides, it'll look great on you."

Miyamori blushed. "Thank you," she whispered, "but..."

Segawa took the coat from her hands. "Shall we have tea after this, then?"

* * *

 

They didn't talk a whole lot inside the tea house. Miyamori stared at her tea, a bottomless, tranquil pool of green tea. To think that she was working with so many people, and they all had such interesting lives. Segawa wasn't a deity, head and shoulders above the rest of them. That small glimpse to her vulnerable side said enough.

Segawa sipped black tea the color of coffee, while gazing out of the window.

"Are you looking at people again?" Miyamori said.

Segawa looked at her, smiling. "Not really. Am I not allowed to zone out for a while?"

"Then please continue!"

"You can call me Misato."

"No way! That would be too familiar of me!"

"Eh, I think you've earned it," Segawa said. "Consider it as thanks for bearing with me. It's rare for me to go out with others, especially outside work."

"But I work with you," Miyamori said.

Segawa leaned forward. "I didn't ask for Miyamori the production assistant. I asked for Miyamori Aoi, the person."

Miyamori's hand froze, her tea jostling within the cup.

Segawa looked at her straight in the eye."You do have a talent, Miyamori. You have a knack for getting things done. There's something about you that makes people want to help you, you know? Working on  _Exodus_  is tough, but not so much because of your help."

"It's all right," Miyamori said. "Though I feel a little embarrassed."

Segawa smiled. "Can I call you Aoi?"

Miyamori stared at her cup so hard, that sweat condensed on her forehead. "No! Not yet, I think. Once I'm done with episode thirteen, and once  _Exodus_  is finished, I-I'll consider it. Right now I don't think I'm ready."

Segawa nodded. "It's a deal."

* * *

 

Outside, a light drizzle began to fall.

"I forgot to bring an umbrella," Miyamori said.

"Don't miss the weather forecast," Segawa scolded.

"I usually don't, but I got worked up thinking about today."

"Then it's my fault? I suppose..." Segawa opened her umbrella. It made a snappy unfolding sound. "It's big enough for the both of us. Let's get to my flat first, then I'll lend you this."

"But I don't want to trouble you," Miyamori said.

"It would trouble me if you catch a cold. Our schedule's packed as it is. I can't afford to have your health on my conscience right now."

"In that case..." Miyamori balled up her fists and stepped inside Segawa's personal space.

It was a tight fit, tighter than Segawa had initially suggested. Miyamori found herself virtually snuggling up to the older woman. Despite the chilling drizzle, she felt warm.

"This is really embarrassing," Miyamori said. She looked up to Segawa, whose eyes were fixed forward. She waited for her to dispense more sage advice, but none came.

"Just bear with it a little longer, will you?" Segawa said.

Miyamori smiled. Segawa was still human, after all. "Sure, Misato."


End file.
